A Hole In His Heart
by jdsmum
Summary: What if it had been Wesley and not Fred?
1. Default Chapter

_**Prologe:**_

Angel holds him in his arms as they lie on the bed. He can't believe that this is happening . His lover, his soulmate, his Wesley was dying. Always putting others before himself. He pushed Fred out of they way when the sarcophagus opened and the dust came seeping out of it. He only wanted to protect Fred, to make sure that she didn't get hurt. Now Angel lies here on the bed holding Wes, knowing that there is nothing that he can do for him. All he wants is to take the sarcophagus back to were it came from but killing thousand s of innocents to save he, Wes would never forgive Angel for that.

Angel is broken out of his thoughts buy the gentle touch of Wes' hand on his cheek. Wes smiles at him, looking into the brown eyes that captured his heart and soul 5 years ago. He remembers the first kiss they shared, the first time they made love and the first time Angel said ' I love you '. Part of him is angry that he'll never see Angel achieve his Shansu, that they'll never be able to walk in the sun together or grow old together.

Wes starts to caugh and Angel holds him tigher. Stroking Angel's cheek, Wesley looks at him and says with hitched breath,"W-Why can't I stay?" And with that Wesley takes his last breath and dies in Angel's arms.


	2. Shells

Chapter 1

"Please don't go," Angel cries as he cradels Wes' body . Suddenly Wes' body starst to shake wiolently, throwing Angel off the bed. He sees Wes stand up and calls his name but when he looks, all he see are blue eyes and a blue and white tinge to Wes' skin. He notes that there is no odor to Wes at all and it hits him _he's gone, my Wes is gone._

Illyria stands up, cocks his head to the side and looks at his body in the mirror. He looks down at his hands, stretching out the fingers and says, "This will do." Angel, regaining his composure, reaches for the axe underneath his bed and takes a swing at Illyria's head. The axe shatters like glass once it makes contact with the back of Illyria's head. Illyria looks at Angel _such insolence will not be toleratied_ , cocks it head to the side and tosses Angel against the wall like a rag doll.

Angel gets up and looks at Illyria, but still sees Wesley. "Wesley?" Angel calls out but getting no response, he calls the gods name, "Illyria." Angel says it with contempt as he knows that this is no longer the man that he love and that there was no way to ever get him back..

"My name. You would presume to speak my name, half-breed," Illyria stated angrily.

" I would have thought that your kind, as well as humans, would have died out long ago. Now you grow bold and insolent," he stated as it turned to leave the penthouse.

"Who's Wesley Wyndham-Price?" asked Angel. Illyria momentarily confussed by the question began to think and then realised, " Wesley Wyndham-Price is the shell that I am in."

"No, he's the man you murdered," Angel spat back angrily.

Illyria now became suddenly facinated at the emotions that played on the vampire's face. Anger and regret Illyria could sense, but the emotion that it sense the most was grief and the more he sensed it, the more disgusted he became.

"This is grief. I am watching you grief over what is no longer alive. It is like offal in my mouth," Illyria stated

"The longer you stay, the more you will feel and see it every day. Not just mine but every other human on this planet," Angel said hoping that maybe this tactic might get the primordial god to leave.

As Illyria moved toward the window, Angel followed "Humans. Their every where. They are like roaches that have overrun an appartment building. You kill one and three more spring up to take its place. If you leave this body now, you can go back to sleep and wait for them to die out, kill each other off. Then you can come back and shape this world like you want."

Illyria regarded him carefully, t_he tatic of a deperate lower being, _"I could not leave this shell even if I wanted to. I am bound to it in this world You seek to save what is rotted through. If humans have overrun this world, there is much work to be done," stated Illyria as he headed to where his tomb was located.


End file.
